The invention relates to a centering device for a motor vehicle having a retractable or detachable top, such as a convertible or folding top or a hardtop, and, in particular, to a centering device having a protruding centering pin on a centering pin carrier, a centering bushing on a centering bushing carrier, and a centering opening in the centering bushing, which opening radially centers the centering pin upon penetration of at least one area of the centering pin into the centering opening.
A centering device of this type is described in DE 102 24 097 A1 on a motor vehicle having a convertible top in particular, between a forward area of the convertible top, for example, and an upper cowl above the front windshield. In addition, a locking device is provided, which fixes the closed convertible top on the upper cowl. Due to elasticity of the top frame in particular, the closed and locked convertible top may execute movements when driving over ground irregularities, upon which the centering pins strike hard on the centering bushing and cause annoying noises. Noises of this type may also occur if the centering pins press against the centering bushing when the convertible top is closed and lift briefly off of the centering bushing and then strike hard on the centering bushing in driving operation because of the elasticity of the convertible top in particular.
There is therefore needed a centering device which causes no, or fewer, noises during operation of the motor vehicle.
The invention provides a centering device for a motor vehicle having a protruding centering pin on a centering pin carrier, a centering bushing on a centering bushing carrier, and a centering opening in the centering bushing, which opening radially centers the centering pin upon penetration of at least one area of the centering pin into the centering opening. Either the centering bushing is situated in a guide opening of the centering bushing carrier or the centering pin is situated in a guide opening of the centering pin carrier so it is axially adjustable between stops and is loaded by an elastic spring device against a stop toward the fixed part, toward the centering pin, or toward the centering bushing.
Because the centering bushing is situated on the centering bushing carrier so it is axially adjustable between stops and is loaded against a stop toward the centering pin by an elastic spring device, the centering pin presses essentially continuously axially on the centering bushing when the convertible or folding top or hardtop is closed and, therefore, cannot strike hard and noisily on the centering bushing in the event of elastic deformations of the closed convertible or folding top. Because the centering bushing is additionally loaded by the elastic spring device against a stop toward the centering pin, elastic movements of the closed convertible or folding top or hardtop in the area of the centering device are prevented, or at least reduced, by the spring device if a locking device does not fix the closed convertible or folding top or hardtop sufficiently stably. The centering device may also compensate for larger component tolerances and prevent an overload of the locking device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.